Juntos como Familia
by Chriss Gabrinne
Summary: Tres fanaticos del juegos Five Nights at Freddys deciden trabajar en aquel tenebroso lugar, dos hermanos, Bianca y James, y su primo, Javier ¿Que es lo peor que podria pasar en una pizzeria maldita? Sabiendo hasta el mas minimo detalle sobre ellos tienen la posibilidad de sobrevivir al 100%. Pero, ¿Y si alguno de los animatronics estuviera enamorado de otro animatronic?
¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan duros conmigo. Supongo que actualizare todos los miércoles, así que prepárense pal salseo (¿?)

 **Disclamer:** Five Nights at Freddys, ni los juegos me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Scott Cawthon. Solo la trama y los personajes si me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** poco de Yaoi, estupidez y errores horribles. Lo común de cualquier cosa que escriba

¿Creen en lo sobrenatural? Bueno varias personas no creían y luego… pues… fueron guardias de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, inmediatamente de eso no les quedo otra más que creer puesto que, gracias a 5 animatronics poseídos, ellos murieron, dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear; Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy ¡las atracciones de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Bueno, eso por el día. Por la noche son unos asesinos desalmados. Sin mencionar a Golden Freddy. Claro, antes ellos también estaban en trajes enormes con formas de animales, hasta que alguien decidió cambiar sus apariencias a unas más "amigables" y anatómicamente correctas. Ahora, según la opinión de ellos, parecían asquerosos humanos.

- _ **¡esto es imposible! –**_ Alego internamente el pelimorado _**\- ¡yo no soy gay! Y en todo caso ¿Por qué el?**_ – Bonnie casi se arrancaba las orejas ante su reciente descubrimiento: estaba enamorado. Pero no de cualquiera, del gran y obstinado Freddy Fazbear – _**es decir, solo debo estar confundiendo odio con… ¿amor?**_ – el simple hecho de pensar en sentir esa maldita emoción llamada "amor" le daban ganas de vomitar. Aún más si se trataba de ese oso que se creía mejor que todos solo por ser la "atracción principal" _**– no es que me guste Freddy, solo pienso que tiene un pelaje tan suave, canta muy bien, tiene ojos azules preciosos, además… -**_ se descubrió a si mismo con una sonrisa boba - ¡contrólate!

.

-¿Cómo porque mierda quieres ir y arriesgar tu puta vida? – Regaño James, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, bastante alto y un tanto ejercitado - ¡responde! – su maldita hermana quería ir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, pero no exactamente a comer pizza ¡quería pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno! ¡Encima eran las tres de la madrugada! Las horas que se le ocurre hablar sobre eso…

-James, tiene razón. Bianca ¿Por qué arriesgar nuestras vidas? Podemos quedarnos en casa, viendo porno o, viendo anime, o comiendo, o yo que se – se recostó en la silla, pasando una mano por su cabello azul, sus ojos completamente negros se posaron en un punto perdido

-gracias, Javier – james señalo a su primo

-p-pero – la menor de todos se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero - ¡es la pizzería del puto juego! ¿Cómo no querría ir? – aquella chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que, según su estado de ánimo y del clima, cambiaban de color.

-por mucho que me encante Five Nights at Freddys – Javier imito la postura de su prima – no creo que la mejor idea sea ir y pedir el puesto de guardia nocturno. Menos sabiendo lo que pasa ahí. Suponiendo que sea verdad el juego

-¡es real! – Gritaron ambos hermanos – creí que no querías ir

-n-no es eso…

-ya entendí, eres demasiado marica como para pasar las seis noches. Tú también Javier – señalo a ambos – y yo que pensaba que eran semes

-no metas tus mierdas de yaoi – reprocho el peliazul

-¿¡qué demonios dijiste del yaoi!? – se levantó de la cama indignada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su primo

-Que. No. Metas. Tus. Mierdas. De. Yaoi – repitió en un tono lento, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. De un momento a otro sintió como Bianca se tiraba sobre el para atacarlo

-¿podemos concentrarnos en la discusión? – interrumpió el rubio mientras se sentaba en una silla con las piernas cruzadas

-vamos a ir. No hay discusión – sentencio Bianca regresando a su cama, mientras que Javier aun estaba en el suelo - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienen huevos?

-¿quieres comprobar? – le reto el ojinegro

-ya que – suspiro – si vamos a morir, que sea juntos.

-sabía que aceptarían – se acostó en su cama – ya fui a la pizzería para preguntar sobre el trabajo – sintió como Javier y James cayeron sobre ella, en ese orden

-¿y que dijeron? – el rubio intentaba hacer más presión sobre su hermana, talvez la ahogaría, moriría y se librarían de ella de una vez por todas. Un mal menos para el mundo. Pero sabía que era imposible, ya que, hierba mala nunca muere

-ya tenían guardia de seguridad – dijo apenas. El maldito aire le faltaba - ¡la puta madre pesan demasiado!

-tú no te quedarías quieta con ese tipo de respuesta – Javier también le faltaba el aire, pero no tanto como a la castaña - ¿Qué más dijeron?

-que el próximo… contrato… era nuestro. Nos llamaran. Eso es todo lo que se ¡lo juro! – Articulo con dificultad – ¡veo la luz! ¡LA LUZ! ¡VEO LA PUTA LUZ!

-más te vale que sea todo lo que sepas – ambos se quitaron de encima – entonces, hay que preparar todo lo necesario – Javier tomo su Tablet y empezó a investigar todo lo necesario

.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – Freddy apareció en la puerta del Backstage cruzado de brazos, mirando como su compañero se halaba las orejas

-¿desde cuándo te importa lo que haga? – le respondió cortante tras salir del shock inicial. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¡Ni siquiera debería estarse preguntando como actuar delante de él!

-buen punto – se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolo completamente solo

-debo pensar las cosas con claridad – suspiro saliendo del Backstage. Escucho ruidos en la oficina y pensó que quizá no sería mala idea asesinar al guardia para así colocar sus emociones en orden ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con sus emociones? Realmente nada, pero creía, ¡no! Esperaba que eso lo ayudara – _**esto es realmente patético**_ – se acercó a aquella oficina, se asomó por la puerta y cuando el pobre guardia de unos 24 años pego el grito de su vida, cerrando la puerta en el instante. ¿Qué ocurría? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarlo! Debía concentrarse. Fue a dar vueltas por la pizzería, al cabo de unos minutos fue de regreso y esta vez, el pobre guardia no logro cerrarle la puerta a tiempo

Mierda.

Solo eso pasaba por la mente de aquel guardia ¿¡cómo demonios había aceptado el trabajo!?

-pobrecillo – canturreo el pelimorado arrastrándolo hacia el Backstage – te confiaste demasiado

-¡Bonnie! – el guardia pensó que si lo llamaba por su nombre quizá tendría compasión – por favor, yo sé que podemos arreglar esto. No es completamente necesario que me metas en un traje ¿verdad? – intento sonar lo más seguro que puedo. Pero no le funciono demasiado bien

-todo lo contrario – se escuchó aquella voz que le helo la sangre al guardia. Al contrario, Bonnie, se estremeció al escuchar la profunda voz del oso – es completamente necesario – esbozo una sonrisa

-todos aquí somos hombres. Hablemos de hombre a hombre. Somos amigos ¿no?

-te equivocas, marinero – el pelirrojo emergió de la Pirate Cove al momento que Bonnie, Freddy y el guardia pasaron frente a ella – no somos asquerosos humanos como tu

-aunque no lo sean, no quita el hecho que aquí todos somos hombres. Venga, háganlo por un pana – hablo en un tono de suplica

-por otro lado, yo no soy un hombre – Chica se unió a sus compañeros al, aparentemente eterno, recorrido hacia el Backstage

-pero ya que eres nuestro "pana" – Foxy abrió la puerta del Backstage para que todos pasaran. Ante todo cortesía – te daré un consejo: cuando estés dentro del traje, si es que sigues vivo, no te muevas tanto. Así dolerá menos – todo rastro de los ojos de diferentes colores respectivamente, desaparecieron. Solo se podían ver unos brillantes ojos rojos, sedientos de venganza y la necesidad de matar.

.

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé – comento Chica mientras limpiaba su delantal puesto que tenía unas salpicaduras de sangre

-solo aguanto dos noches, creí que esta vez podríamos jugar poco más – admitió el pelimorado el cual milagrosamente no tenia rastro de sangre

-¿y qué harás con ese amor tuyo? ¿Crees que Freddy te acepte? – la rubia hablo con total tranquilidad mientras que el pelimorado casi le da un infarto

Vale, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Comen pan? ¿Sandia?

Recuerden dejar sus sensuales reviews y recomendar la historia, me ayudaría muchísimo

Pues, los veo el otro miércoles

¡Adiós!


End file.
